Control
by Moosagi
Summary: When Nav lends Kate 'Twilight', Mike gets frustrated with the lack of attention she pays to him. To what lengths will he go to make Kate forget about the book? Rated NC-17. MK


Disclaimer: Twilight and Sea Patrol do not belong to me... I merely use them for my own enjoyment.

*************************

When Mike walked in the front door, the first thing he noticed was the silence. There was not a skerrick of sound coming from anywhere in the house. His brow furrowed in confusion as he dropped his keys on the hall table and moved down the hall, juggling shopping bags. If Kate was here, then the news would be on. But there was just nothing. Yet her car was in his driveway and the front door was unlocked, therefore she must have been here.

A devilish smirk crossed his face as he realised that she might just be in the shower. Quickly emptying his arms of the shopping, he turned and headed for his bedroom, thoughts already on joining her for a little bathing. But the moment he got to the door he was stopped in his tracks; Kate was lying on his bed, deeply absorbed in a book. Leaning against the door frame, he allowed a small smile to cross his face, knowing that he could get used to seeing her so at home in his house. He waited, expecting her to acknowledge his presence, but her eyes didn't leave the book.

She turned one…two…five pages without looking up, causing him to purse his lips in frustration and close the distance between them. After kicking his shoes off, he flopped down next to her, his hand snaking across her stomach to pull her against him.

"Hey!" she slapped his hand away and shuffled back to her original position, eyes instantly returning to the page she was on. He huffed when he noticed the red and black cover of the book. The title, _New Moon, _stared back at him and he fell back into the pillows with a groan. He knew she wouldn't be putting the book down until she finished the entire series.

"Did you _have_ to borrow that off Nav?" he glanced at her, but only received a nod in response. Rolling his eyes, he silently cursed his navigator, wishing it were possible to punish her with bilge cleaning duties. But he was pretty sure "not getting any as a result of a book lent to my girlfriend" wouldn't be an acceptable reason. He leaned over and made to grab the book out of Kate's hands, but her grip instantly tightened.

"Don't," her voice was icy, her jaw tensed as she turned and shot him a murderous look.

Knowing it would be safer for him to back down, he pulled his hand away. A sheepish grin crossed his face when she continued to glare at him. "Come on Kate. I just wanted a 'hello' kiss."

Her green eyes merely hardened as she raised a hand, index finger pointing towards the door. "Out."

Not needing to be told twice, he leapt off the bed and headed for the kitchen, plans already forming in his head.

************** 1 Week Later **************

Mike walked into the house, but he wasn't shocked at the silence; this time; he was prepared for what faced him. Dropping his keys on the front table, he headed straight for the bedroom, and sure enough, Kate was curled up on her side, _Breaking Dawn_ held tightly in her hands. He smirked, knowing just how he could make her forget about the saga. Crawling in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck. He tightened his grip when she tried to pull away.

"You're not getting away from me tonight… my fragile little human." He whispered the words into her neck, nipping and sucking lightly at the skin. A soft thud caused him to pull back, instantly noticing the book discarded on the floor. His smirk grew as he pinned her beneath him and slipped his hands under her shirt, gently running his fingers across her stomach. She arched into his touch, her skin tingling beneath his touch as his thumbs caressed the underside of her breasts.

"Mike." His name fell from her lips in a breathless whisper, begging for something – anything – that would cool the burning pleasure starting to run rampant.

His lips ran over her throat as he drew his hands back from under her shirt. She whimpered at the loss of contact, her fingers reaching for him of their own accord, but he stilled them before she could touch his shirt. "Patience Kate. You don't know how long I've waited for you."

His quiet words tickled the skin near her ear, her mind hyper-aware of the way his hands drifted across the top of her jeans. She felt the hair on her torso rise as they slowly slid their way up her body, though he barely touched her skin. His lips continued to tease her neck, nipping her softly and marking her as his own. A sudden coolness tickled her stomach at the same time as he pulled away from her neck, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact.

She opened her eyes to search for Mike, only to find that he had vacated the room. Propping herself up onto her arms, she listened to see if she could hear him, and sure enough, there was the sound of glasses clinking in the kitchen. It took her a few moments for her to regain her thoughts enough to contemplate following him, and the sound of footfalls heading back towards the bedroom made the decision for her. A creak told her he was moments away from re-entering the room and, thinking quickly, she stripped off her shirt. Her actions had the desired effect; stopping Mike in his tracks as he walked back through the door. At first, his eyes widened, slowly trailing across her chest, but the devilish smirk from earlier gradually made its way across his face. His eyes finally moved back up to meet hers, and the intensity in them caused Kate to flush beneath his gaze.

"Trying to take control are we?" The amusement in his voice annoyed her to no end, but the low growl he let out as she reached for her shirt stopped her.

She froze, and turned her head to see him moving quickly across the room. He took the shirt from her lap, throwing it out into the hallway, eyes not once leaving her.

"On your stomach." The words were short and brusque and, if his voice wasn't so low and husky, she might have taken it for an order. However something inside made her hesitate, and she wondered just what he would do if she said no. "Kate." Her name definitely sounded like a warning, yet she continued to do nothing. When she raised an eyebrow in challenge, Mike decided it was time to let her know just who was in control.

He reached for the bedside table, pulling an ice cube from the cup placed there. Her eyes followed his hand, briefly wondering how she had missed it when he came back into the room. But before she could get too deep into her thoughts, he had slipped the cube into his mouth and moved over her, pressing her back into the bed. He kissed her slowly, teasing her with his now ice cold tongue. She reached for the cube, trying to draw it back into her own mouth, but he stopped her with a gentle nip on her bottom lip. He pulled back slowly, dragging his teeth over her lip, and she whimpered as his lips trailed teasingly up her jaw line, letting the ice cube slip through every so often. Her breath came in short gasps, her mind unable to concentrate on anything other than what he was doing to her.

"Mike! Please…" his pants tightened uncomfortably at the sound of her begging, and he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. Her hands started to wander, fingers dipping below the waistline of his jeans, and he quickly grabbed them. Pinning her wrists above her head with one hand, he slowly ran his tongue along the edge of her ear, her cry of pleasure causing satisfaction to flow through him.

"Now…do I need to tie these?" he whispered into her ear, the combination of his cool breath and his threat causing her body to shiver in both fear and anticipation.

The feelings inside of her coiled tighter when he pulled back and grinned at her. She ached for his touch, and he was doing everything in his power to stop that. Her hands clenched around the headboard as she followed his movements, watching the languid way he slipped the ice cube into his mouth; his teeth holding onto the ice whilst his lips wrapped around it. Leaning down to her neck, he allowed the ice cube to sit in the hollow of her throat whilst his tongue slowly licked up the rivulets of water running down her skin. The sensation made her cry out, her body arching into his, searching for some kind of friction to provide the release she so desperately craved. His hands quickly moved to her hips, applying enough pressure to pin them to the bed.

Leaving the ice cube sitting on her throat, he looked up at her. "What did I say about control Kate? Need I remind you?" His eyes, almost as dark as the ocean at night, caught hers, and the lust in his gaze caused her to bite her lip in anticipation.

Shaking her head in reply, she let out a groan as he used his lips to draw the ice cube down from her throat, coming to rest in between her breasts for a moment before dragging it along her bra line. She sucked in a slow, shuddery breath as. she felt icy water trail inside the fabric, , doing absolutely nothing to help her heightened body temperature.

He traced his nose gently along the line of her bra, slowly breathing her in. "You smell utterly delectable," he muttered quietly, gently nipping the soft skin of her right breast.

Her body arched against him as she cried his name, her hands tightening around the headboard, and she briefly wondered if she would break it despite not being anywhere near as strong as Edward. But then Mike sank his teeth gently into her shoulder, and all thoughts of the book were gone.

He continued to nip and kiss his way back to her mouth, meeting her lips fervently. She couldn't stop herself sliding her hands into his hair to pull his lips closer to hers. Forgetting his earlier rules, he groaned in approval, his fingers fumbling with the button on her jeans. He was through with teasing her, his own need for her pushing him to his limit. Finishing with the button, he drew back and pulled her jeans off in one swift movement. Her breathless moans filled his senses and he couldn't think of anything other than being inside her. He was torn between wanting to hear her screams as he fucked her senseless, or just savouring the moment and enjoying every second.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore," he murmured, moving slowly up her leg. His fingers trailed gently behind, barely touching her skin, and leaving a fiery trail in their wake. Reaching the inside of her thigh, he couldn't control the urge to bite into it, causing Kate to cry out.

"Maso...masochistic-oh! - lion." she gasped, hands clutching the sheets in anticipation as he kissed his way to the place she craved the most.

He paused, raising his gaze to see her head thrown back, eyes clenched shut and chest heaving as she struggled to draw in a breath. His smirk only grew as he lifted himself above her, drawing himself up her body, completely ignoring what she so desperately craved.

"Mike! I swear…" She was cut off by a groan escaping her throat, as his hand slowly stroked her through the cotton of her underwear. Her hips rose of their own accord to press against his hand, seeking the friction she needed.

He pulled his hand back, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Control Kate."

She shook her head, her body arching beneath him whilst she tugged at his shirt. "Mike. I fucking need you."

Attempting to take control back, he tried to move away, but Kate wasn't having a bar of it. She flipped them both, hands pushing up the fabric of his t-shirt, driving her hips against him when he tried to push her off. It was meant to be just once, but neither were able to stop once she came into contact with his arousal. His hands gripped her waist as he pushed his hips up against her, the friction they were creating almost driving him over the edge.

He quickly rolled them, lifting himself up off her and discarding his t-shirt and pants in mere seconds. Her underwear didn't last much longer, and the sound of ripping stitches didn't temper his lust in the slightest. Their lips met passionately, all gentleness forgotten as they fought against the urge to lose absolute control. With no warning, he buried himself deep inside her, her lips tearing away to cry out his name. He grunted, primal urges taking over as he started thrusting fast and hard.

Kate clawed at his shoulders, trying to pull him close. She had almost forgotten how it felt to have him fuck her. There was none of the loving kisses or gentle caresses. It was just them trying to find the release they so desperately craved. But she still needed more. "Mike." His name fell from her lips in a moan, pleading with him.

When he lifted his head from her neck, his eyes sent shivers through her body; they were now completely dark with lust. She reached for his hand, pushing it down between them, and he didn't need to be told twice. He drove into her, hard, and stroked her softly with his finger at the same time. The one touch almost sent her over the edge. Her body arched beneath him, instinctively trying to create the friction she needed. He smirked against her neck, before nipping lightly and pushing deep inside of her, his fingers still stroking gently. She threw her head back, crying out his name as he continued to move inside of her, each thrust coming harder and faster than the last.

"Come for me Kate. Scream my name," he whispered into her ear, causing her to let out a low groan. He'd never spoken to her like that and, combined with his low, husky voice, she couldn't disobey him if she wanted to. He bit into her shoulder and thrust deep inside of her, a guttural grunt escaping his throat as he held himself back. He wanted Kate to come first and, judging from her whimpers and her panting, he knew she wasn't far off. "Kate. Let go." He buried himself so deep inside of her that he almost lost control himself, especially when he felt her tighten around him. She screamed, and the sound of his name echoing around the room was all he needed to hear. With a few quick thrusts, he let go himself, groaning her name in release.

Spent, he fell to the mattress beside her, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her closer. He heard her sigh as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, pressing his lips softly against her pulse point. She tugged lightly on his hair, and he moved his head up to meet her lips.

"I think I'm going to have to get you to read the rest of the series," she murmured against his lips. His body tensed and she pulled back to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well," he started slowly, hands slowly drifting down her side in an attempt to make her forget what he was saying. "I sort of skipped the book. Watched the movie instead." He tried to pull her lips back down to his, but she held back.

"You're reading the book then."

"Kaaaatttteeeee," he whined. "I don't want to. Edward is a sensitive freak. I don't want to endure four books of that."

She chuckled as she leant down, slowly dragging her lips across his jaw bone. "I'll have to reread the series for you then."

"I don't think so." He growled, flipping her over and pinning her beneath him. "I don't even think you'll be leaving this bed until I've had my fill." He nipped gently on her neck, his hands drifting slowly and teasingly over her body. She just smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the fact that she had her own personal Adonis.

**********************************

Mike's eyes flickered to Kate, his thoughts going straight back to shore leave. A small grin grew across his face as her eyes met his, the irises instantly going a few shades darker, proof that her thoughts reflected his. He shifted in his seat a little, feeling his overalls going just the slightest bit tighter. She looked away from him and back to the report she had in front of her, the smallest of smiles on her face. Beneath the table, he felt a movement against his leg, a light pressure slowly drawing further and further up. He clenched the tabletop tightly in his hands, eyes slipping shut as he tried to regain control of his raging emotions.

"Everything about me draws you in. My voice, my face, even my smell." They both turned to see Nav standing there, staring expectantly at Kate.

She managed to widen the grin on her face, but the line was doing the complete opposite of what Nav wanted.

Mike cleared his throat, his face dropping all emotion as he looked at Kate. "Ah Nav. Could you finish this report and give it back to me next watch? I need to discuss a few things with the X in my cabin."

Nav nodded and took the report he held out to her. She was just heading off watch and on her way down to her cabin, but as the Boss and the X pushed out past her, she suddenly wondered if that was such a good idea. If the two were going to his cabin it meant a heated discussion was about to happen, and it was always best to be in the bridge after that. A wave of exhaustion swept through her and she shrugged off the thought, completely missing the sound of a door slamming and a following thud as she descended the stairs. Opening the door to her cabin, she noticed the small present sitting on her rack. Confusion crossed her face as she walked across the room and picked up the present. The words on the card only served to puzzle her even more.

_Thankyou for lending Kate the Twilight Saga._

She stared at the card, wondering just what the hell Kate had gotten up to with her book. Kate wasn't exactly the role-playing type…but that didn't rule out whoever had written the card. Though she couldn't quite place it, the handwriting seemed familiar somehow. She sat down, eyes not once leaving the card. The familiarity was starting to bug her.

With a small chuckle, she shrugged it off. "Well, Chefo's conspiracy theories certainly rubbed off."

Putting the card back with the present, she turned and reached for the report the Captain had given her. Her eyes skimmed over it for a moment, then she froze.

"Oh my…"


End file.
